


Collide

by kaylaber1



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys: The Tribe
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: Yeah, he'd fucked Sam's younger cousin. So what? It's not like it meant anything..........did it?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it had happened was after Chris had been turned. Edgar had been expecting something after the slaughter on the beach, but nothing even remotely like what had happened.

Chris had been...antsy since he'd gotten into Edgar's truck, one hand clenched into a tight fist, Fingers tapping on the door frame, and his eyes fixed hungrily to Edgar's body, raking over him like a starved animal. Edgar hated it. He had to break the tension. He just couldn't take any more of...that.

"If you vamp out on me, I will stake you without a second thought, you hear me?" He threatens, intentionally making his voice deeper- a habit from childhood he'd never outgrown.

"I won't." Chris insists. His voice is nearly as hungry as his gaze, and it sends an unwanted shiver down Edgar's spine. Keeping one hand on the wheel, Edgar slides a metal stake from its holster. Just in case.

"Yeah. Haven't heard that one before." He replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

When they reach his trailer, Edgar makes his big mistake. He turns his back to Chris, pulling out his key to unlock the door and leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Chris almost immediately pressed himself against him, his arms trapping Edgar against the door. Edgar goes to turn himself around and drive the stake through Chris's chest, but finds himself unable to move in this position. Fear climbs into his throat as Chris's lips ghost across his neck, tongue sliding against his skin.

"Chris." Edgar says warningly. It's a desperate, last ditch attempt at saving his skin: one he doesn't expect to work. But surprisingly, it does. Chris lets him go, backing up with lightning speed, a semi-horrified look on his face.

"Don't EVER pull that shit again!" Edgar shouts, the fear of moments ago catching up with him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chris stutters, sounding nearly as startled as Edgar. "I don't know what came over me just now. I've never wanted to-"

"It's the disease." Edgar interrupts. "That only gets worse over time. I'm honestly a little impressed that you managed to escape that bloodbath without turning, but right now? You're willing to make a snack out of anyone, buddy."

"That is not what I was about to do at all" Chris says, eyes still wide with shock.

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell was tha-" Edgar stops mid-rant, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Edgar's mouth went dry. He'd forgotten about this part; the burning drive for physical intimacy that seemed to override all sense of reason. Vampires were horny. That's just how things worked. The feeding frenzy had definitely had an effect on Chris, just not the one that he'd initially assumed. Edgar feels himself turning red. Across from him, Chris was staring again; eyes boring holes through him. Edgar still didn't like that look, but he got the feeling that it wouldn't leave unless he gave in. At least it was just a look. Edgar sighs, putting a hand over his eyes and leaning against his trailer. He asks himself if he's really about to do this. The answer is yes.

"Fine." He says defeatedly.

"'Fine'?" Chris repeats, nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, 'fine'. Yes." Edgar says sharply, hardly believing the words he's speaking. "Do whatever it was you were about to. Get it out of your system. The last thing we need is you distracted when we go in. But-" He raises the stake that's still in his hand to make his point. "-The minute I feel teeth, you feel titanium."

He's no sooner finished speaking then Chris is upon him, pressing his back into the trailer and kissing him urgently. Edgar barely had time to register the kiss to his lips, let alone kiss back, before Chris was moving down his neck, lips pressing gentle kisses across his tattoos. Just as his eyes are beginning to close, Edgar feels the lightest scrape of teeth. The incisors are dull. Human. But Edgar raises the stake between them, the tip of it resting between Chris's pecs.

"No. Teeth." He growls, a sharp reminder.

Chris sighs, but lets up, moving to suck a hickey where Edgar's neck meets his shoulder. Edgar digs the stake in gently. Not enough to actually hurt him, but more than enough to be uncomfortable. Chris whimpers against him.

"Don't do that either." Edgar says flatly.

"You taste good." Chris sighs against his skin, licking at the bruise.

"That's why, stupid." Edgar explains "You won't be able to control it if you keep teasing yourself like th-"

Edgar's cut off by Chris's lips on his, kissing him with burning intensity. He lets his eyes slip closed, kissing him back best he can with how needy Chris is, his tongue sliding along Chris's, tracing along the inside of his teeth. The kiss is prolonged, sloppy, desperate, and Edgar is beginning to drool when Chris finally pulls away. The younger wraps his arms around Edgar's thighs, lifting him like he weighs nothing. The surprised yelp that Edgar lets out is undignified. He really hadn't been expecting to bottom in this scenario. Then again, he didn't really know what to expect. Chris rolls his hips against Edgar's, rutting against him through their clothes and growling into his ear. Using a leg to keep him propped up against the wall, Chris unbuttons Edgar's pants and slides them down around his ankles. Without warning, Chris grabs his thighs again, sliding him up the side of the trailer until his pelvis is level with his face. Edgar steadies himself by spreading his arms out on the roof (the roof?!) of the trailer. Unsure of how he felt about having something with fangs that close to his dick, Edgar had made up his mind to order Chris to put him down when Chris's tongue swept across his asshole instead.

That was unexpected. Edgar's silence is taken as an invitation to continue, and before he can even finish processing it, Chris is tongue-fucking him with reckless abandon. A ragged moan tore itself from Edgar's throat, rumbling into the night air. He was glad that he didn't have any neighbors to worry about. He'd never had anything like this done to him before, and Edgar was embarrassed by just how much he was enjoying it, fighting back little moans as Chris's tongue explored his insides. A whimper that he's less than proud of sneaks past his lips when Chris pulls back. Without warning, Edgar is dropped back down the side of the trailer, falling with a grunt into Chris's waiting arms. There's the sound of a zipper being pulled, and then Edgar is nearly blinded by a kind of pain he's never experienced before. He cries out, instinctively tensing against it.

"Shhhhh....relax Eddie." Chris half-whispers, half-growls into his ear.

He's perfectly still, but Edgar can feel him restraining himself, and he knows that if he doesn't make a concentrated effort to relax himself, this is gonna hurt a lot more than it has to. As if reading his mind, Chris's hand wraps around his cock in an effort to expedite the process. It works. The little bit of stimulation from Chris's lazy handjob gives Edgar something better to focus on just long enough for Chris to shove the rest of the way in. They moan simultaneously as he bottoms out, Edgar throwing his head back against the trailer. Chris doesn't waste much time before moving, thrusting up into him experimentally. Edgar lets out a small grunt of discomfort, but makes no objections, so Chris continues, fucking him slow and deep.

Edgar tries to keep as quiet as possible, but each thrust draws from him an unbidden moan. Chris's hand has moved back to his thigh, bending him nearly in half as he fucked him, picking up speed and rather suddenly hitting a spot in him that sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through his body. Edgar heard the clatter of metal as his stake- the last measure of protection against the monster inside him- fell to the ground. Edgar knows that he should care, that he ought to be panicking, but with the way that Chris was fucking into him, he was fast losing the ability to focus on anything else. Edgar wrapped his newly freed hand around his cock, stroking himself in rhythm with Chris's thrusts.

Chris is moaning his name now, or rather, some shortened version of it, his thrusts growing rougher, more erratic. He was close, which worked in Edgar's favor, as he wasn't going to last much longer either. Hips stuttering, Chris came into him, head buried in the crook of Edgar's neck and whimpering his name. Edgar comes with a sigh moments later, his orgasm spilling over his fingers.

"P-Put me down." He commands, voice hoarse.

Chris obliges, releasing his hold on Edgar's thighs. Edgar topples over almost immediately, having been under the mistaken impression that his knees would support him. He's caught just before he hits the gravel, strong arms righting him and holding on to him to make sure he doesn't fall again.

"You okay man?" Chris asks, the beginnings of worry creeping into his voice.

"....Fine. Let me go." Edgar says gruffly, batting Chris's arms away. He wobbles a bit, but holds steady this time. He grabs his pants from around his ankles.

"This never happened." Edgar says, looking Chris dead in the eyes.

Chris nods quickly, guilt already pooling in his gut. They've wasted enough time.

That night, Edgar manages to take out over half of the nest, despite the soreness in his lower half and the added distraction of Chris's cum running down his legs. God he fucking _hates_ vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

The second is almost exactly 2 weeks later.

When the knock came at his door, Edgar almost jumped out of his skin. No one ever knocked at his door. That's why he lives out here on the edge of town in the first place. He threw on a robe to answer the door, figuring that it was just some kids in need of scaring off. He freezes when he sees none other than Chris Emerson on his stoop.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Look man, we need to talk." Chris sighs. "Can I come in?"

There's something in Chris's tone that makes him uneasy, but he lets him in anyway. No sooner has he shut the door than he's interrogating his guest.

"Alright. Start talking."

"That night a couple weeks back? Before we went to save Nicole? When we-"

"Stop talking." Edgar interrupts. "That never happened."

"Oh come _on_ , Eddie-"

"Edgar." He corrects with a growl. "And this conversation ends now."

"Edgar, I can't do that. I can't just pretend like nothing happened. I've never- I wasn't-I-"

"You better spit it out quick pal, 'cause every word that comes out of your mouth is getting me one step closer to physically throwing you out this door."

"I'd never had sex with a guy before!" Chris blurts out.

Edgar pauses, hand on the door handle. "And what? You want a gold star or somethin?"

"No..." Chris trails off, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I-I came here to ask if you'd like to do it again."

Edgar just...stops, caught by surprise. It takes him a minute to process the request, but he answers firmly.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not."

"Why not? You liked it last time. Unless-" Chris stops abruptly, horror flashing across his face. "Oh my god I didn't-"

"No. No you didn't." Edgar affirmed, feeling the color begin to rise in his cheeks. "I...I liked it. I wanted it."

God that was an understatement. Edgar had lost count of the times over the last 2 weeks he's jerked off, fingers up his ass, trying to recreate the feeling of Chris inside him. It was never enough. But it wasn't like he was going to say that to Chris's face. He'd already made the mistake of screwing him once, and it wasn't like he was going to let him that close again.

"Then wh-"

"Because I shouldn't have even said yes the first time." Edgar crosses his arms over his chest. "The only reason I did was because I thought it would help clear your mind. And it worked. And now it's over."

"No, it didn't!" Chris objected. "I'm more confused than ever." he swallows thickly. "Look, I won't come back again, I promise. I'm only asking if you'll do this with me just one more time. A-and if it's a no, that's okay too."

Edgar stands in silence a moment, contemplating Chris's request. Abruptly, he surges forward, grabbing Chris by the front of the shirt and pulling him down to his level. 'Throw him out.' he thinks to himself 'Just do it, Edgar. Throw. Him. Out.' He kisses him. It's rough, and sloppy, and he's sure that one or both of them is gonna end up with bruised lips, but he doesn't care. It's like a cool drink in a hot desert and Edgar can't get enough of him. Chris hesitates only a moment before kissing Edgar back with enthusiasm. His hands untie the belt on Edgar's robe, letting it fall open to reveal his mostly naked body. Hands waste no time in exploring the newly exposed skin, roaming over thick bands of scar tissue and strong muscle hidden beneath a layer of soft chub. Chris grips onto Edgar's love handles pushing him back against the door and grinding against him. His fingers travel back up Edgar's chest, the pad of his thumb sweeping across his nipple experimentally.

Edgar moans into his mouth, arching against the sensation. Oh shit. Chris smiled wickedly against his lips, having found an exploitable weakness of his. He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses from Edgar's jaw to his chest, tongue darting across the pink bud, nipping and sucking at it urgently. Edgar bites his lip, holding back a series of moans as Chris continues to play with his nipples, pitching a tent in his boxers that he would have to be blind not to notice. And notice he did. Chris's free hand grips him through his shorts, stroking him teasingly. Edgar can't hold back the whine he lets out, rolling his hips into the sensation. Impatiently, Edgar gripped Chris by his hair, pulling him off and looking into his eyes, pupils blown wide with want.

"Bed." Edgar growled

As much fun as he was having, there was no way that Edgar was going to let himself get fucked against the side of his trailer again. No, if he was going to make this mistake again, he was going to do it properly this time. Chris guided him toward the bed by his hips, lips locked against his. He pushed Edgar onto the mattress, shaking the trailer with the force of it. Chris takes a moment, reaching into his pocket to pull out a tube of lube.

"I uh. I thought this might help."

"Ya think?" Edgar said sarcastically. "I was sore for days after your last stunt." He pointed an accusing finger at Chris. "Spit. Is NOT. Lube."

"Right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." Chris apologized, a guilty look flashing across his face

"Oh no." Edgar smirked. "You passed all semblance of 'straight' when you stuck your tongue up my ass."

"Shut up." Chris smiled, face going red as he divested himself of his shirt and jeans.

Edgar thought about cracking off another smartass remark, but decided against it, instead slipping out of his underwear in silence and getting on all fours on the bed. Without warning, Chris brought his hand down across his ass with a thunderous crack, drawing a startled yelp from him. Edgar shot Chris a sharp glare over his shoulder and was met by a wide grin.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No. I'm not."

Edgar hears the click of a cap being opened, followed shortly by the feeling of a cold, slick finger pressing into him. Chris works him open slowly, gently, a stark contrast to the way he'd just taken him before. It's too much. Too careful, too intimate, too loving. Edgar didn't sign up for all that 'feelings' crap. He pushed back into Chris's hand, urging him to move faster, harder, _anything_ but what he's doing right now. Getting the message, Chris speeds up his movements, adding a second finger and curling them so that-

Edgar let out a embarrassingly high-pitched moan as Chris found his prostate, his hands grabbing desperately at the sheets. Distantly, he thinks that he's letting Chris know too much about him. But this is so good. So much better. It's not enough. He wants more. Wants to be filled the way that he was two weeks ago.

"Are you actually gonna fuck me, or should I just put my boxers back on?" He panted

His answer comes in the form of Chris's lube-slicked cock sliding into him in one fluid motion. Edgar gasped despite himself, arching his back into the sensation. Behind him, Chris gripped his hips tight enough that Edgar was sure to have bruises there, thrusting into him roughly. Before long, Edgar was rocking back to meet Chris's hips with every thrust, having abandoned all efforts to pretend that he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he was. Chris's hand moved from Edgar's hip to his hair, pushing his head into the pillows and his ass further into the air. He was close now, pounding into Edgar with the reckless abandon of a man on the brink of orgasm. Without warning, Edgar cums untouched, whimpering and moaning, his walls clenching around Chris deliciously and sending him careening over the edge with a satisfied groan. No sooner has Chris pulled out of him than Edgar is pulling on his robe, retrieving Chris's clothes from where they lay on the floor, and throwing them in his direction.

"This isn't gonna happen again." Edgar declares, more to himself than to Chris.

"Okay." Chris says plainly.

He dresses and leaves in silence, leaving Edgar alone with his thoughts once more. 2 days later, Edgar drives a stake through the heart of the only person he's ever dared to call 'friend'.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time it happens, it was almost Edgar who gave in.

He'd been sitting in the kitchenette, staring at a photograph taken in the summer of 1987 and fighting the urge to jump in his truck and drive to the Emersons's place for some much needed human connection, when the knock came on his door. Edgar didn't even bother to greet Chris before pulling him into a desperate kiss. There are no words spoken between the two, only heated, hungry touches, shedding clothing on the way to the bed. Chris seemed to need this just as badly as he did, and Edgar is relieved by that. It means no questions of 'why?', just him and Chris and a tube of ky jelly.

Chris laid him down on the mattress, settling between his open legs. His touch is gentle- soft and teasing as he works him open, seeming to savor every breathy moan he pulled from Edgar's lips. And Edgar...is torn between telling him to stop and begging for more. It's so attentive, so tender, and he feels so very exposed knowing that from this angle, Chris can see every stupid expression that goes across his face. He bites his lip and lets him continue, turning his head away. For the first time, Chris can see his face as he fucks him- a fact that Edgar is intensely aware of as Chris slides into him.

Except what Chris is doing to him isn't 'fucking'. Not by a long shot. It's careful, and tender, and deep, and _loving_. He's been studying; committing everything Edgar likes to memory, and boy does it show. One of his thumbs rubbed his nipple in lazy circles, stopping occasionally to pinch and roll it between his fingers, his other hand curling around Edgar's cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. Edgar was overwhelmed by it all, trembling beneath him, nails digging into Chris's shoulders, toes curling in pleasure as Chris picks up speed. Chris kissed him then, and it was unlike any they'd shared before. His lips were soft against his, gentle, and full of so much adoration that Edgar had no clue how to reciprocate. When he pulled away, Chris moved his hair out of his face to kiss his forehead, and Edgar's heart skipped a beat. They came together, Edgar's legs wrapped firmly around Chris's waist, head buried against his shoulder.

Fear crept into Edgar's throat as he came back to his senses. This wasn't supposed to go this far. He untangled himself from Chris as fast as he could, practically shoving him away.

"Get out." he commands, voice shaky.

"Oh c'mon Eddie-"

" _Edgar_."

"Edgar. Can't I stay just this once? I-It doesn't have to be the whole night or anything. Just... longer than five minutes?" Chris pleaded, sitting back on his heels on the bed.

"No." Edgar insisted, tone now icy. "Get. Out."

Chris huffed to his feet, pulling his clothes back on reluctantly. He walked to the door, put his hand on the handle, and stopped, turning abruptly on his heel.

"What is it you're so afraid of, anyway?" He asked. The hurt in his voice hit Edgar's heart like a dagger.

Edgar didn't even hesitate.

"Having something to lose." He thought about it for a split second before adding; "...Again."

Chris just stood there in his doorway, looking across the trailer at him in stunned silence. Edgar gave him a tired and broken smile.

"Betcha weren't expecting a real answer there, were you, kid?"

"Edgar-"

"Please..." His voice was uncharacteristically soft. "Just go."

He doesn't. Instead, Chris crossed the trailer again, and folded Edgar into a warm embrace. Edgar froze, tensing in the surfer's arms before shakily wrapping his own around his waist and burying his face against Chris's shoulder. He let out a shuddering breath, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Edgar couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, but the devil himself couldn't stop him from sobbing into Chris's hoodie. He clutches him tighter, clinging to him for dear life so that there's no chance of him pulling away to discover that he's crying. Somehow, Chris figured it out anyway, rubbing soothing circles against Edgar's back as he wept quietly against him. Edgar let him stay, melted into his arms, and ended up falling asleep with his head on Chris's chest, their hands clasped together under the quilt.

He woke up after his first full night's sleep in almost 5 years to an empty bed, worried by just how terrible that made him feel.


	4. Chapter 4

After the fourth time, it was safe to say that this had become a habit.

They wait until they can't take it anymore, screw, and then Chris leaves before Edgar wakes up. Sometimes they make love, but it's rare that Edgar lets him. That's still more of himself than he's willing to give, and Chris respects that. Sweet, young, doting, patient Chris with his slender build and puppy dog eyes who could and should be with anyone else instead of waiting on a hard, broken man like Edgar. He wants more from him. Chris would never say that, but he doesn't need to, because Edgar can see it in his eyes every time they touch. Chris Emerson is falling in love with him and Edgar's scared to death that he's falling too.

Edgar finally breaks down almost a full 6 months after the first time they'd fucked.

He's in Chris's lap- what started out as him riding his dick having turned into the two of them clinging desperately to one another while Chris ruts into him. Edgar's face is buried against Chris's shoulder, his nails digging into his back, legs wrapped securely around his waist. For a couple of novices, they've gotten pretty good at this gay sex thing. Or maybe it's just that they've learned each other. Either way, it's the most consistently mindblowing sex Edgar's had in his entire life. And as much as he hated to admit it, it was more than just the sex at this point.

For the first time, Edgar doesn't push him away the minute they're finished. He holds on, still wrapped tightly around Chris, and lets the younger press gentle and loving kisses from his jaw to his shoulder, eyes shut tight. Eventually, Chris lays him down on the bed, kissing his cheek quickly before moving to get dressed and leave as per their routine.

"...You don't have to do that." Edgar says quietly. "You can stay, if you want. As long as you want."

Chris freezes in the middle of pulling on his underwear, looking at him as though he's grown another head, and suddenly, Edgar feels very self conscious.

"I...I'd like that, Eddie." He says, voice still full of disbelief. He tosses the rest of his clothes into a chair.

Chris wastes no time in climbing back into bed, spooning him and switching off the lamp. With a sleepy sigh, he nuzzles himself against Edgar's shoulder.

"......Mine." Chris whispers, not even giving a thought to his words.

".....Yeah..." Edgar admits, and it takes everything he has to get those words out, his voice weak and every bit as scared as he was. "I am."

Chris tenses behind him, realizing that he's accidentally stumbled into something deeper than anticipated, and Edgar feels his breath catch in his throat, worried that he's put too much on the line and it's about to kick him in the ass. He braces himself for the worst. Instead, Chris kisses along his shoulders, reaching for his hands and holding both of them in his own. They've never really held hands before, and Edgar's surprised by how soft Chris's are. It's soothing. Comforting. It makes him feel grounded. Edgar lets out a shaky, but relieved sigh.

"I'm yours too, you know." Chris says, giving Edgar's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Iloveyou." Edgar blurts out in response, stringing all the words together. In just 6 short months, Chris Emerson has blown past all his walls, and Edgar's surprised to find that he wants him there.

"I....I love you too, Eddie."

Edgar rolls over, pressing himself to Chris's chest. For the first time in years, he feels emotionally vulnerable, and safe all at once. With Chris's hand in his, Edgar falls asleep with the promise that his bed wouldn't be empty when he woke.


End file.
